LustKlok
by LinnieG
Summary: Contains SkwisTok and detailed descriptions of sex scenes. Contains PWP Porn Without Plot .


AN: This story was wrote for a certain friend of mine, Miss Brinda, whose been a great inspiration to me throughout the past year or so. If it had not been for her, I never would have wrote this fanfic' or even heard of Metalocalypse. Big thank you, Brinda. ^^

"Mmm~" Toki moaned as he was shoved down on the bed by his blonde counterpart. Skwisgaar smirked through full lips as he crawled on top of his younger bandmate. The two Scandinavian men continued to kiss through moans, a small amount of saliva lightly coating their lips. Toki let out a trembling sigh as Skwisgaar pulled back from their kiss, a grin plastered on his face. Gently he slid a pale hand up Toki's shirt, running it over the tanned abs and up further on his chest. The Norwegian boy let a small whimper and moan past his lips as gently one of his nipples was pinched and tweaked, hardening it.

The Swede leaned down and started to twist and nibble at the sensitive nub, making Toki cry out as he spread his legs and gently clutched onto the blonde head of hair. Skwisgaar pulled back, a small string of saliva on his lips that soon broke, and ran his pale hands down Toki's side and hips. The brunette instinctively bucked his hips forwards, a certain something begging to be stimulated by the skilled hands. Said hands found their way to his own skull belt – apparently he had been able to remove his shirt in a split second, which lead Toki to believe the fact that he had obviously been more experienced – and unbuckled it.

The Norwegian wiped a small pool of saliva from his lip, gently brushing away some of his brunette hair from his reddened cheeks, and removed his own shirt. He had started to undo his own pants, but his hands were quickly swatted away from the zipper and button of his jeans by Skwisgaar, who took it upon himself to go as slow as possible to tease his bandmate. He undid the button and leaned down, grabbed the zipper with his teeth, and pulled it down to the crook of where the metal zipper met the fabric.

Toki cried out and trembled, his erection clearly visible through his jeans and aching with need to be stimulated or touched in some way. Skwisgaar only grinned at the reaction, it was obvious that Toki was not only a virgin, but he had also never touched himself.

"Pleases, Skwisgaar," Toki broke the silence with a begging plead, "Touch me..." he whined out the last part. The smirk widened on the Swede's face as he tucked his fingers in the dark gray jeans of his fellow guitarist and jerked them down to his ankles, taking care to toss off the boots as well. Then quickly discarding the boxers that had to be constricting the Norwegian's manhood – making said Norwegian wince slightly as the hem of his underwear tugged at his penis as the clothing was removed – Skwisgaar now smirked a Cheshire Cat-like grin as he stared at the boy's length. It was a good size, not as big as his own, mind you, but still decent especially considering Toki's age.

"Skwisgaar... what ams you – " the brunette was cut off by a scream as his erection was engulfed by the warmth of the Swede's mouth. Skwisgaar hummed blissfully around the organ in his mouth, sending vibrations down it and causing Toki's legs to tremble from the pleasure. Almost immediately he felt semen rushing up his length, but forced himself to hold it in, not wanting to be teased by premature ejaculation should Skwisgaar ever tell.

In the Swede's mind, however, he tried to act as professional as possible, since it was his first time sucking off another man. Judging from his bandmate's reaction, he was doing pretty well. Toki started to cry out as he balled the sheets in his fists, his face was red and veins were bulging in his muscles from the strain to stop himself from releasing. His legs started to rise and roughly kick the bed, not hitting Skwisgaar but annoying him a tad. Toki cried out louder and louder as he attempted to stop himself, but started to loose it when he felt the Swede's tongue circling the slit and smearing the pre-semen. The Norwegian cursed and yelled out in mixed English and Norwegian, but was soon silenced by a scream as his seed spewed out. Skwisgaar first attempted to keep his mouth on the boy's member but pulled back as soon as the salty taste of semen landed on his tongue.

Toki slammed his head down on the pillow, panting heavily in an attempt to catch his breathe from the force of the orgasm. Skwisgaar leaned down and kissed his fellow guitarist, a small taste of semen on his lips.

"Skwisgaar..." Toki panted out, catching the blonde man's attention, "W-what does we do's now?" The Swede couldn't help but grin stupidly, amused by how naïve Toki was. "D-do's I do's it to yous now?" Skwisgaar chuckled at the comment.

"Only if you's want tos," he teased. Toki shook his head almost as soon as the statement was utter, fearing that he might possibly injure his jaw attempting to please the other Scandinavian.

"I ams teasing yous," the Swede assured while leaning down to once more kiss Toki. Now that the thought of receiving oral sex in return had awaken in his head, he realized just how much his erection had to be aching still confined inside his pants. He finally managed to pull his pants down to his ankles, kicked off his boots as the rest of his clothing fell to the floor. Toki felt his heart sink and face heat up at the sight of Skwisgaar's own penis. No wonder woman loved him.

Skwisgaar was already prepared to plunge his length in to Toki's twitching anus, until he remembered that the younger guitarist was, in fact, a virgin. The blonde man placed one of his own fingers in his mouth, wet them with his tongue, and circled it at Toki's entrance. The Norwegian yelped out in surprise, and tried to push Skwisgaar's hand away.

"Sk-Skwisgaar! What ams you doings?" he gasped. The Swede simply kissed the confused man beneath him, and continued to prod and tease the clenched up hole.

"This ams what we will bes doing next," he muttered and started to nibble and suck at the sensitive flesh on Toki's neck, attempting to make a hickey. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut as he decided to let Skwisgaar do whatever he wanted, after all, he was the "expert," so to speak. The older man continued his previous actions, slowly prodding and slipping a finger inside. To his surprise, the texture of his bandmate's anus was surprisingly smooth, then got more rigid as he placed his finger in farther. Toki's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't been expecting that; a slight burning feeling from his anus being stretched.

Toki wrapped his arms around the blonde man's smaller frame, crying out as he felt his southern regions being probed and prodded. His breathing sped up through clenching teeth as he felt a very faint feeling of pleasure slowly starting to rise. Sadly, though, the pleasure escaped him as Skwisgaar withdrew his fingers. Toki laid on the bed, brunette hair spread out about him, sweat making his hair stick uncomfortably to his body.

Skwisgaar sat up and propped himself up on his knees. Apparently he had pulled a bottle of lubricants out of no where and was currently coating his erection with it. Once finished he tossed the bottle carelessly aside and flipped his blonde hair to get it out of his eyes. The Swede spread his partner's legs and glanced down at the twitching hole. He positioned himself and slowly started to slip in the bulbous head of his penis, the heat radiating off Toki's asshole almost immediately warming down the shaft.

Toki gasped and held his breathe, the slight lack of oxygen making the new feeling more bearable. The mistake lying in the need to breathe, as he released his breathe. The Norwegian boy let out a choking cry as the pain of his nether-regions being stretched out and spread caused a great amount of discomfort. Skwisgaar leaned down over Toki and kissed along his cheek down his jawbone. The brunette almost immediately wrapped his arms around his counterpart's torso and neck, jerking his body closer and panting in his ear.

The Swede attempted to move his member in deeper, but immediately regretted it as he felt Toki grab fistfuls of the wavy, blonde hair and tug at it. Slowly, Toki's grip loosened as he attempted through clenched teeth to relax his ever-tightening asshole. Skwisgaar waited patiently and tried to calm the man underneath him by placing small kisses all down his cheeks and neck. Toki's eyes shot open for a moment as he looked down.

"Sk-Skwisgaar.."

"Ja?" the Swede muttered while gently nuzzling into Toki's neck.

"You ams beingks reallies nice..."

"Ja? So?"

"I amn't used to's it," the Norwegian showed a small smile as he laid back, just about ready to let Skwisgaar continue fucking him. "Yous can moves now," he muttered softly. Skwisgaar nodded as he slowly continued to press his penis inside until he was halfway in. Toki bit his lower lip as he could feel his toes curl from the feeling.

The Swede managed to lean down and gently draw his tongue around one of the sensitive nipple buds on Toki's chest (after having to uncomfortably bend his spine), just one attempt at distracting him from the pain. He then slid a hand down and gently brushed his fingers against the patch of hair that lay directly above the younger man's slick member, which he quickly took in his hand and stroked. Toki panted and winced through mixed feelings of pleasure and pain as his penis was jerked and rubbed while friction was being made inside him as Skwisgaar had started to gently thrust.

Slowly pulling himself out then back in with more speed, these actions continued as Toki had clutched onto the back of the pillow he had been propped up against and turned his head, sweat becoming more and more visible on his body as he held his breathe for longer than usual then released it. The actions weren't entirely painful anymore or unbearable for that matter, however said actions were just a tad... uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the brunette raised his hips out of impulse and let out a scream as he felt Skwisgaar shoved himself inside completely, his groin pressed hard against Toki's arse while his organ lay buried deep inside. Skwisgaar suddenly straightened his spine as he tossed his head back, blonde hair falling off his shoulders and running down his back, along with a deep groan from his throat. The Norwegian boy began to writhe underneath the slightly smaller man above him, while also trying to catch his breathe. He let out a yell – at first attempting to swear in his native tongue, but found a yelp instead – and felt the Swedish man proceeding to pull himself out and slam right back in (which, in turn, made Toki's body jump as it was jerked upwards from the force of the action), slowly picking up speed.

By now the only noises heard in the room (and echoing throughout the halls) were strings of garbled English/Norwegian, English/Swedish, the slight squishing sound of the Swede's penis thrusting in and out of the now moist area, and the springs of the bed creaking in protest of the pressure being put on it.

Toki managed to wrap his legs around Skwisgaar's waist – or rather, on his back – while his arms made their way around his neck, pulling him down close. The Swede's thrusting didn't decrease in the slightest (obviously he had become an expert on multitasking of this altitude) as he leaned down, blonde hair curtaining over the two Scandinavian's faces, and kissed him. The kiss was awkward, to say the least, mainly due to the mildly violent movements which caused their teeth to slam together during the kiss. They didn't mind, though, as the two foreign men could feel their climaxes slowly heating up in their groins.

Toki let out one last loud scream, as if he had intended to block out any other sound there might have been in the world, as a series of violent spasms waved through his body and globs of semen shot out from the engorged tip of his penis. On instinct, his anus had clenched up tightly and squeezed Skwisgaar's own member. The Swede grunted and groaned out at the feeling as his own seed spewed out. A minor thought passed through his mind, one that made him chuckle under his breathe at how true it was; of all the woman (and on rare occasion, men), despite all of their ages, Toki was the tightest thing Skwisgaar had ever slammed his erection in.

Finally, the two Scandinavians fell on the bed, Skwisgaar laying on top of Toki. The two were uncomfortable, the sweat on their bodies were making their hair and the sheets stick to them, both of them kicked the sheets off in an attempt to cool down. Toki gathered his hand behind him and tossed it lazily on the pillow, the brunette hair looking quite beautiful as it glistened with perspiration. Skwisgaar flipped his blonde hair behind him, a small grin forming on Toki's face, and laid down. The two scooted as close together as they could without it being intimate.

"I loves you's, Skwisgaar," Toki muttered as he nuzzled his head into the lead guitarist's chest while gently scratching his own Fu Manchu.

"I's, eh..." Skwisgaar hesitantly placed a hand at Toki's mid-back, rubbing gently, "I'ms fond of you's too."

The Norwegian looked up at the blonde haired man – who couldn't help but grin at the small pout on Toki's lips – and stated with a stern voice, "Says it."

"Says what?"

"Say yous loves me."

Skwisgaar shook his head.

"Why nots?"

"It amn't brutal to admits having feelingks for each odder," Skwisgaar explained through garbled English

The brunette leaned in close, "I bes promisings dat I won't tell nobodies..."

Skwisgaar still refused to answer.

"Fine," Toki pouted and rolled over, facing away from him. The Swede sat up and exhaled boredly, glancing over at his Gibson he decided to play. He mindlessly strummed at the strings at a fast pace, as was normal for him. Fingers continued to strum nonstop for what he assumed was half an hour. He hadn't come up with anything new, but then again he really didn't need to right now. Dethklok wasn't currently working on any new albums, so whenever he picked up a guitar it was out of boredom. The Swede glanced over and jumped as he noticed Toki's naked body still laying on his bed. He was surprised that the boy hadn't left yet. However, after examining the silence, he knew that he was now asleep. And from the look of small goosebumps forming on his arms, he was cold as well.

Skwisgaar inhaled and exhaled deeply as he crawled back on the bed behind Toki and managed to pull a sheet up off the floor and cover the two of them with it. The lead guitarist gently placed a hand on his counterpart's abdomen, gently running a finger down the muscles and making Toki shiver in response. Skwisgaar chuckled underneath his breath and kissed Toki's cheek.

"I loves you," he murmured before laying back down and closing his eyes.

Subtly, without barely any movement at all, a smirk formed on Toki's lips.

THE END.


End file.
